Unrecognizable
by dontudare
Summary: One event has the power to change the world for Veronica! AU.. and completely devoted LoVe shipper!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

So I know that this is a short chapter but I just wanted to give a sort of background to my story before I jump right into all the drama that is sure to ensue. I will try my best to post at least once a week. I really want to know what you think and be completely honest!!! Tell me what you love and what needs some work. Unfortunately, I do not own Veronica Mars, but if I did, I would have written me into the story to marry Logan and run away together!! Enjoy!

Lily did not die because she has not slept with Aaron.. yet.. maybe. None of the Fab Four ever dated each other. Keith has always been a P. I., but he has done a lot of work for the rich and famous, thus making them not wealthy, but pretty close. Veronica works for him. Lianne has some of the same problems but it will be evident shortly. This is AU but I am saying there could be spoilers for all three seasons just in case.

**Chapter One**

Love was something that Veronica saw fall apart day after day. The pictures she took every week of cheating spouses and backstabbing best friends was not something a girl of her age should of witnessed. It made her jaded and broken inside.

Growing up, Veronica thought she had the perfect family, the perfect friends, and she would grow up to have the perfect happily ever after. But was that still possible?

When Veronica first heard the rumors going around Neptune about her mother, she refused to believe them. "It is just the old rumor mill working in full effect this week" she would repeat in her head over and over. She went around her house acting as if nothing at all was wrong.

Keith didn't buy it. He knew just how small Neptune really is, which means that Veronica was bound to have already heard the rumors. He was constantly blown away with just how strong his daughter really was.

Things started to really go down hill and Veronica was having a difficult time figuring out how to deal with it when her mom started spending nights wasted in the local bars. The first few nights that the bartender called for someone to come get Lianne, Keith had been at work. Veronica laughed it off and told herself that her mother was having a midlife crisis and was trying to relive her teen years out at the bars with her friends.

Veronica tried to hide her situation from Lily, Logan, and Duncan but they had all heard the rumors and Logan had been with her a couple times when Veronica had to pick up her mom. The four of them didn't talk about it but she saw the way that they treated her as if she was a piece of glass.

The only one to treat her relatively normal was Logan only because he knew exactly how she was feeling. Even though his mother's alcoholic tendencies were well covered up in Hollywood, it didn't change the fact that she was still an alcoholic.

Veronica's friendship with Logan had grown stronger since her mom had started drinking because Logan was the one person she would call to go with her to the bars each night. Her mom was too heavy for Veronica to carry all by herself and she refused to tell her father. She thought that if she could hide her mother's problem from her dad, then her mom would change and get better for her family.

Logan and Veronica trusted each other and it was evident in the way she would phone him every night for help and he would show up at her door most nights of the week for her to clean his wounds that his father had induced with his belt of choice.

One night Logan asked Veronica why she didn't phone Troy, her actual boyfriend to come over and help her. Silence met that question because Veronica really didn't know why. She told herself it was because Logan was one of her best friends and that she trusted him not to judge her. But shouldn't she feel the same way about Troy?

Veronica didn't know what to tell him so she asked him why he didn't go to Caitlin's house each night to have her clean his wounds. Again silence met the question, as Logan did not know what to say either. Veronica could have called Duncan, and Logan could have called Lily, but for some unknown reason they would call each other to come to their rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Please Veronica?? Shelly's party is going to be so much fun! And it will give both of us another chance to show off how fabulous we really are!" Lily said trying to convince Veronica out of her current sad state.

"I'm really not in the mood to do any partying tonight. I just want to stay home and watch the South Park movie. And besides, I already told Troy I wasn't going so he won't be there." Veronica replied.

"God V, we have watched that movie like a billion times already, and tonight will be like a girls night."

"If I say yes will you drop it?"

"Yes!!" Lily shrieked, "Okay this calls for a trip to the mall with daddy's credit card."

"Good to know some things never change!" Veronica says with a laugh.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

"Veronica will you please stop playing with your dress," Lily said as she pushes Shelly's front door open, "I already told you, you look smoking hot! Red is so your color. Oh there is Casey! Toodles." she says as she goes sauntering over to the group of guys.

"Oh ya sure.. girls night." Veronica mumbles under her breath.

"Woah!" Veronica hears behind her. She turns around to see none other then her personal knight in shining armor. She unwillingly blushes when she realized that Logan was looking at her and not anyone behind her.

"You like my dress?"

"You could most definitely say that." Logan replied.

Unsure of how to respond to the awkwardness of the statement, Veronica resorts to their usual quips.

"Why thank you kind sir." she says with a curtsy.

"Any time miss." Logan draws out with a southern accent and a tip of his imaginary top hat. "So I see Lily was quick to move on to her social butterfly ways."

"Wouldn't be a party without it." Veronica says with a laugh.

"Well I guess that makes it my job to keep you occupied for the night! Hmm.. whatever shall we do?" Logan questions with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

Veronica laughs and says "You just keep on dreaming there buddy!" and walks away in search of some soda.

"Oh I plan on it." Logan mumbles following after her.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

A couple hours into the night, Lily was still floating around between groups of people and had spent about half an hour with Veronica. Logan had stayed true to his word in keeping her busy so that she could enjoy the party too. The pair had been sharing drinks all night but were definitely not drunk, albeit a tad tipsy.

Logan knew he wanted to stay sober for Veronica so that she would not have to deal with his drunken state. "What has gotten into me?" he thought to himself, "Not drinking at a party, who would have thought." But the pair still had a fun night laughing at the ridiculousness of people's drunken state and what they would do while intoxicated.

At around midnight Dick came stumbling up to Logan and collapsed at his feet. "I better get him home. How about I drop him off and then come back for you in twenty minutes?" Logan proposed to Veronica.

"That would be great. It will give me a chance to say good bye to Lily."

"Okay I will be right back."

Logan grabbed onto Dick and became thankful for the hours of surfing that had built up his muscles, because there was no way that Dick could walk anywhere by himself at that point. Logan looked around for Cassidy to see if he could help sneak his own brother back into their house but couldn't find him anywhere.

So Logan half dragged, half carried Dick out to his car and threw him into the back seat. "You throw up in my car and you are a dead man!" Logan muttered, knowing Dick was to far gone too understand him.

Sneaking Dick into his house and up to his room was a harder task than Logan had imagined because Dick chose the point in time that they reached the front door to wake up again. If you thought a sober Dick was loud and obnoxious, a drunk Dick was even worse.

Logan was half way up the stairs when he contemplated knocking Dick out with one punch to shut him up but decided against it because he knew Dick's hangover would be worse enough in the morning without having a big shiner on his face.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

An hour later Logan made it back to the party and ran in to grab Veronica. Logan didn't want to go home just yet so he had stopped at the corner store to pick up a couple things to have a mini picnic with Veronica on the beach. He couldn't find her anywhere though and that was weird because she knew that he was coming back to get her. He was 40 minutes late though so maybe she grew impatient.

He kept looking and finally spotted Lily. "Hey Lil have you seen Veronica? I was supposed to pick her up about an hour ago but I can't find her."

"Oh ya she came and said good bye to me about half an hour ago. I saw Meg and Cole leaving at the same time so she probably left with them if you were so late. She did seem kind of pissed off at the time. Why don't you just finally tell her you love her?"

"What??" Logan asked in utter shock.

"Oh don't even. You know you love her. I know you love her. Duncan knows you love her. Oh and if you tell her within the next week, I win a hundred bucks from Donut. So help a girl out and grow a pair!" Lily responded with a laugh as she sauntered away.

"Do I really love her?" Logan thought to himself. "I know I really like her but am I ready to love her? Damn I love Veronica Mars. What do I do? Does she love me? What if I tell her and she laughs at me? Shit I sound like a school girl with a crush. I am a man. I will tell her. What if I ruin our friendship? I have to tell her. I will tell her tomorrow afternoon. Wow I have some planning to do. It will be perfect."

Logan ran off to start planning the most amazing day ever tomorrow. He was ready to pull out all of the stops because she deserved to be happy. They both did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

I am really loving writing this story and getting all your reviews! I really appreciate what you have to say! **  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sunlight pierced Veronica's eyes. "Ugh go away sun, it is Saturday and I want to sleep in." She rolled over and covered her head with the blanket. "Just five more minutes."

She went to roll over more to try and block the sun light and felt a sharp pain course through her body. "Wow I know I drank last night but I didn't drink that much. Did I? I can't remember it." Veronica thought to herself. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up. "Wait. That wall is blue. Mine is pink." she thought. "Logan was coming to get me. They must have repainted his guest room."

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She looked down to notice the straps on her new dress were undone. Pulling her achy body to the edge of the bed, she spotted them on the floor. The new lace boy shorts that Lily had convinced her to buy for under her dress. Lily had told her that they would make her feel secretly sexy because no one else would see them. But some one had.

Veronica knew instantly that pain that she was feeling was not from a hangover. Tears stung her eyes and began to flow freely. She stood up and went over to the window. She looked out and noticed all the lanterns and empty liquor bottles from the previous night and knew she was not at Logan's house. She was at Shelly's house, with an open dress, no underwear on, and pain all over. She had to get out of there in case who over had been in there with her decided to come back.

Veronica ran. She kept running and running ignoring the looks of the early morning risers out for their morning jogs. She kept running until she reached the sheriffs department. She bumped into Deputy Lamb who was walking out the door carrying a box of stuff but Veronica just ignored him. Inga was the first to notice the sobbing Veronica come through the door and pulled her into her arms. "I need to see the sheriff." Veronica sobbed.

"Of course my dear. Right away." She lead her into the sheriffs office. "Sheriff D'Amato, Veronica needs your help. I will go get her a glass of tea to calm her down."

"Sure Inga, thank you. Veronica talk to me, what happened? I need to know."

"I. I .. I think I was raped last night. I can't remember anything."

Leo's face crumpled but he knew that he had to stay strong for Veronica and be strong to catch who ever did this to her. "We will go straight to the hospital where they will run the tests so we can know for sure. I am going to go call your dad now. Is there any one else you want me to call?"

The person who came to Veronica's mind immediately was Logan. He was supposed to be her knight in shining armor but he had left her last night. He never came back for her. He didn't care so why should she. "No."

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

"Hi there Veronica. My name is Alicia. I am going to run some tests on you to figure out what happened to you. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes." Veronica said with a small voice.

"Okay. If at any time you want me to stop, or if you need a minute just let me know. I am here for you Veronica. I care about how you are feeling right now. I know that you are scared but I will make sure that you get the answers that you need."

"Thank you. Is my dad here?"

"He is. I am going to go out and talk to him before we start. Is there anything you want me to tell him?" Alicia asked.

"Please tell him I am sorry." Veronica said as tears began to fill her eyes once again.

Alicia grabbed her hands, "Veronica listen to me right now. This is not your fault. There is no one to blame except for the person who did this to you. The only thing that your father cares about right now is you. He loves you and this could not change how he looks at you or what he feels for you. You can not blame yourself or anyone else except for the person ho did this. Justice will come Veronica. I am going to go talk to your father and I will be right back."

Veronica sat and thought about what Alicia had said. She knew she couldn't blame herself or it would eat her alive. She also knew that she couldn't blame Logan. Something must have happened. He would never let this happen to her. She knew Logan better than that. She loved him. She watched the way he did whatever he could to protect her.

Wait. She loved him. Was she ready to love someone? What if he never looks at her the same now that she has been so defiled? How could he even touch her? He will never love her now. Veronica began to sob just as hard as she had in Inga's arms. She knew that her life would never be the same.

Alicia entered the room to see Veronica lying on the table curled up in a ball sobbing. She pulled her up into a hug and whispered to her. "Veronica the people out there in the waiting room care about you more than you could ever know. They love you more than anything in the world and they want so much for you to be happy. I have never seen a man look so protective before. He loves you so much and he looks so heart broken."

"I am his only daughter. He must feel so hurt."

"Yes your dad is hurting right now but that wasn't who I was talking about."

Veronica sat up quickly. "What? Who?"

"There is a young man out there pacing the floor with a mixture of tears, anger to whoever did this, guilt about something, and love in his eyes."

"He could still love me?" Veronica whispered to herself.

"Veronica, I was raped when I was 17. I know you feel like no an will ever touch you again, but I promise you that it will get better. Love can out stand anything. If you love him and he really loves you, then you are meant to be together."

"You really think so?"

"Yes Veronica. I know that when you love someone, you would give up the world for them. I have two sons and I would die for them. That is what love is about. I can tell that that young man out there would give anything up to rewind to last night."

"Thank you Alicia, for sharing your story with me and helping me realize that I can not blame myself or him for not rescuing me."

"You are welcome Veronica. I am always here if you want to talk to me. Let him rescue you now. You both need it. I am going to start the tests now. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I want whoever did this to me to pay. How will you find out who did it?" Veronica asked.

"DNA is a powerful thing. If they have committed a crime they will already be in our system, or thanks to the missing children's drive that happened a few years back, if this person is your age, he will be in the system as well. Everyone under the age of 18 in Neptune did the test a few years ago."

"Yeah I remember that. Hopefully it helps."

"Me too. Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Any time you need to talk Veronica, this is my house number where you can reach me or here in the hospital. Remember that this is not your fault. I think it would be best if you were to talk to a professional about what has happened. It will be really uncomfortable at first, but it will really help in the long run."

"Thank you Alicia. For everything."

"It is what I am here for. Your test results should be ready in about one to two weeks. You have a waiting room full of people. Would you like me to send them all in?" Alicia asked.

"Just my Dad for now please."

"Sure I will be right back." Alicia left Veronica alone for a moment to collect her thoughts and get changed into the street clothes her Dad had brought for her so she would not have to put the dress back on. She knew that the crimson dress was stained with horrible memories she would never get to remember.

As she finished up and sat back down on the table her Dad came rushing through the door and embraced her in a bear hug. "Oh my God Veronica are you okay?" He half cried out.

"It is okay Dad. Everything will be fine."

"Aren't I the one who is supposed to say that?" Kieth says will a slight chuckle. "What happened Veronica? Please tell me." He pleaded as the agony returned to his face.

"Dad I was at Shelly's party and I was only drinking a little bit. The last thing I remember was talking to Lily and then grabbing one more drink before Logan was coming to get me. The next thing I know, I was waking up in a strange room. I..I.. Dad, I was raped." Veronica choked out with a sob. Her body began to shake as her father held her close and let her have a good cry in the comfort and safety of his arms. Their tears flowed like one.

After about ten minutes of crying and whispered reassurances to each other that it would be okay and it would get better. Veronica dried her face and looked up at her father. "Dad do you think that you could send Logan in here and give us a chance to talk for a couple minutes?"

"Sure thing. I will send him in and be right out in the waiting room if you need me. Lily and Duncan are also out there and incredibly worried about you. Come out when you are finished with Logan and ready to go home."

"Thank you Daddy. I love you."

"Veronica, I love you so much. You are my world and I promise you that we will find out who did this and they will pay." With that said, Kieth turned around and left the room.

A minute or so later an emotionally exhausted Logan burst through the door in a rush. "Veronica what is going on? What happened? Why are you here?" The questions running out of his mouth quicker than Veronica could think of how to answer. She knew that she had to be one hundred percent honest with him and remember that it was not his fault.

"Logan, I am going to tell you what happened but I need you to promise me you won't say anything until I am done. Can you promise me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well last night at Shelly's after you left, I went over to say goodbye to Lily. She was standing around with some random guys from Pan High. They were all over her so we only talked for a couple minutes because I was mad at her for dragging me to a party and then ditching me right away. Not that she would ever stop to think that the reason I was mad would be her.

Anyways I was sitting on the couch waiting for you but I got thirsty. I went over to the bar area and grabbed a soda. I guess all our drinks finally caught up with me so I headed over to the washroom. I ran into some guy from Pan who was all over me and just seriously wouldn't leave me alone.

I guess Cassidy saw how uncomfortable the guy was making me because he came over and said he wanted to show the guy something outside. I knew he had caught on because Cassidy threw me a wink over his shoulder and then locked the guy outside.

As I was walking through the living room trying to find the washroom, Troy came up to me. He seemed surprised to see me there and I guess thought that I had come for him. We talked for a couple minutes and I told him you were coming to get me.

He seemed pissed cause he just said 'whatever' and walked away. I put my drink down on the table because the hall outside the bathroom was empty. When I came back out it was still empty, so I picked up my cup and finished it off and went looking for you.

The next thing that I can remember Logan, is waking up in the guest bedroom at Shelly's house. I woke up there with my dress straps undone and my underwear on the floor. Logan, I was raped last night." She choked out as tears assaulted her eyes again.

As Logan sat there listening to Veronica retell her story, tears built in his eyes. But it was not until the disgusting word 'rape' left her mouth that he began to sob.

He knew instantly that he could have saved her. If he had not stopped at the store on the way home she would not be there right now. They would be out at the beach having a romantic picnic and Logan would be telling her about how he has been in love with her since the first time he lay eyes on her.

But that would never happen now. She would never love him after he failed her so badly.

Veronica's voice interrupted Logan's thoughts, "Logan I know you well enough to know that right now your brain is running a thousand miles a minute and you are thinking that this is all your fault. Logan I need to you to know that this is not your fault at all. I know that you would lay down your life for me and you do everything you can to protect me-"

"- but this time it wasn't enough."

"Logan you promised not to interrupt me. You are not to blame at all. If you are to blame then I am just as much to blame as you are!"

"No Veronica, this isn't your fault."

"And it is not yours either Logan! Please. You went out to help a friend because it is what you do. I made the mistake of leaving my cup out at a party. I know that there was a reason you weren't there and you need to trust that you are not to blame at all. If you are going to blame yourself Logan, then I will too. We both made mistakes and we need to forgive each other."

"There is no reason for me to forgive you of anything Veronica. I am the only one who needs to ask for forgiveness. I took too long and I couldn't rescue you." Tears were still staining both of their cheeks as the spoke to each other.

"Logan I need your forgiveness because I gave up on you coming back and I went and got another drink because I thought you had forgotten me. I should have known better and never have doubted you. I have already forgiven you for not coming back in time.

I could use someone to rescue me now though. I am really going to need someone to stand by me and be there with me when I find out who did this to me."

"I will always be there for you Veronica. More than you will ever know. This is not the way I wanted to tell you but I need you to know that I love you Veronica Mars. I have for a long time and I just never realized."

Veronica gasped at the admission that she had thought would never be possible just hours ago. More tears cascaded down her face as she looked deeply into his eyes and knew that he was telling her the truth. Logan loved her and would always be there with her. "I love you too Logan." she whispered.

Logan had no idea how she could ever love a guy like her after something like this had happened to her. He only knew right then that things would never be the same, but it would be okay because they loved each other and they would be there for each other through it all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

I am love love loving your reviews! I am trying to take them all into consideration and I am looking and trying to fix your critiques as well! I have posted everyday since I have started so far but I don't know how long that will last for! I told myself that I would not start posting until I had at least 10 chapters done but I started posting after I had written three chapters. Your reviews have pushed me to write as fast as I can and post as fast as I can so keep them up!! Thank you so much!

**Chapter Five**

"Any more time in here and your Dad may come in wielding a gun! Meaning it is probably time to get you home." Logan said in a sarcastic yet still unbelievably scared tone.

"I think you are right. I just want to go home and take the longest shower possible." Veronica said as they began to stand.

Logan grabbed her hand gently to stop her. "Hey Ronnie one more thing."

"What?"

"When your Dad first called me and told me that you were in the hospital, he didn't tell me why. I thought that there was a possibility that I could lose you. It destroyed me to think that I could lose you before I ever got a chance to be with you. Do you think that we can be together?" Logan asked the last part shyly.

"I think that I have wanted to be with you since the moment I met you but I didn't want to ruin our friendship-"

"Oh.. umm... right of course. It would ruin things and make things awkward for Lily and Duncan and what if-"

"Logan stop!" Veronica interrupted, "Let me finish. I didn't want to ruin our friendship but I think that we would ruin our hearts if we didn't take what fate has dealt us to be together. We belong together no matter what anyone else thinks. Although there is this little problem of you having a girlfriend and me having a boyfriend. I will not cheat no matter what, so we need to deal with that first. Is that okay?"

"I think it is amazing." Logan said in a daze of wonder.

"Good now lets go before my gun wielding father comes looking for me!" Veronica said with a laugh.

"That is really not funny Ronnie! Your Dad is scary!" Logan replied with actual fear in his eyes that Veronica had to laugh again.

Logan took Veronica's hand and began to lead her from the cold hospital room. Once she was out in the waiting room she was greeted by a large crowd of people sitting and waiting for her. Veronica's father, Sheriff D'Amato, Lily, Duncan, Jake and Celeste Kane, Lynn and Aaron Echolls, and Meg and Dick were all sitting on the stiff chairs with somber looks on their faces.

They all knew what had happened to her but none of the details. Veronica didn't like the fact that they all knew what had happened to her, but she supposed her father thought it would be better than making Veronica tell them all herself. Not having to tell the story again made her thankful because she felt pretty sure that she was all out of tears.

When everyone saw Veronica enter the room they stood up and silence encompassed the room. No one was really sure what to say or how to react. Logan noticed how Veronica's body began to tense next to him so he reached down and took hold of her hand. "How about we blow this joint?" Logan's voice pierced the silence.

"I think that is a great idea." said Lily as she walked over and grabbed a hold of Veronica's free hand. "I hate hospitals, they give me the creeps."

"Me too." Agreed Duncan as he moved over to stand next to Lily.

The three made Veronica smile. She wondered how she got such amazing friends. This was a very hard time for Veronica but she knew that with the help of the three people next to her she would make it through okay. That wasn't to say that the rape wouldn't change her, but with the help of Logan, Lily, and Duncan, she would become a stronger person.

"Me three." Agreed Veronica with a sigh.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

The group went out to the parking lot and parted after lots of hugs and after Lily, Logan, and Duncan promised to come over to Veronica's that night with tons of movies and tons of ice cream.

As Veronica went to get into her father's car, she asked "Wait Dad, where is mom and even Troy for that matter?"

Kieth had been praying that she would not notice, at least not until they got home. He knew yesterday that this conversation he was about to have was going to be difficult. With everything that had happened to Veronica, this was going to be even harder. "Hunny, why don't we get you home and showered and then we will talk about everything. Does that sound okay?" He didn't want to upset her but he knew she would want to know sooner than later.

"Sure Dad. That is fine I guess. I want a shower so bad, it is goal number one right now. And I am so hungry I could eat a feast."

"I will call and order some lasagna, spaghetti, and chicken Alfredo while you take your shower."

"You know me too well Pops." Veronica said with a light laugh.

"I like to think so."

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

As promised, an assortment of hot and delicious food was waiting for Veronica once she got out of the shower. Kieth had spent the last hour trying to figure out how to have this conversation with Veronica. "She needs to know the truth but she is in enough pain, so I have to do this lightly." He thought to himself.

"Mmm... this smells amazing. Okay out with it. Where is mom and Troy?"

"Well she got straight to the point." Kieth thought to himself."

"Well lets start with Troy. I ugh don't really know how to tell you this sweetheart so I am just going to be honest. Troy was the second person I phoned on the way to the hospital. I told him that you had just been admitted and that I didn't know what had happened but I just knew that it was not life threatening.

He then told me that he was just heading out to go surfing and he would stop by the hospital later if the waves weren't that great. I know he is your boyfriend sweetheart, but I have to say I can not stand the boy."

Veronica started to laugh.

"Well you are handling it better than I thought." Kieth said in amazement.

"Yeah well this makes my task of breaking up with him tomorrow a whole lot easier." Veronica said with another laugh.

"Oh.. well okay. That is good, I guess."

"So where is mom?" Veronica's laughter had disappeared.

"Right. Well this is another case of me not knowing exactly what or how to say this so again I must be honest."

"I would prefer that."

"Right. Okay, well, I can assume that you have heard the rumors that are spreading around Neptune about an affair she was having. I know that you had the burden of going to collect your mother from the bar a few times. Your mother has a problem. She is an alcoholic Veronica. She left this morning before the hospital called me with Don Lamb. She was having an affair with him and she decided that she would move away with him and her booze. I need you to know that none of this is your fault and there is nothing that either or us could have done to stop her. I am so sorry Veronica. I tried to get a hold of her once the hospital called but I had no way of contacting her. I tried to get her help Veronica. I really did but I am sorry that it was not enough."

"I know you did everything you could Dad. I love you for that. It is not your fault either. We will be okay together Dad I promise. I don't know how I got so lucky to have a father like you."

"I am the lucky one Veronica."

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

As promised Logan, Lily, and Duncan showed up at seven that night. After filling the gang in on the whereabouts of her mother, they settled in to watch many comedies that they all loved. The Fab Four needed a night of laughter to begin to mend the brokenness. They all knew that it would take time. But Ben and Jerry's ice cream always helped!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So what are the chances that the whole school knows by now?" Veronica asked in a manner that tried to convey a cool and collected exterior but actually presented her friends with a terrified young woman. They could tell that Veronica was afraid not only of what people were going to think and say about her, but she was also afraid of the fact that whoever had raped her may very well be at school on Monday.

"Don't worry about it Ronnie. That is what we are here for." Logan said as he gave her hand a light squeeze. Logan was just as scared as Veronica but after years of practice, he was good at masking his emotions.

"Yeah, me and Logan will bust some heads if anyone bothers you." Duncan said, earning a laugh from the other three. "What? We will!"

"I don't think I have ever even seen you hurt a spider!" Lily laughed.

"I know but this is different. This is Veronica's feelings. Anyone who messes with her will have to come through me." Duncan replied only making Lily and Logan laugh harder.

"I know Duncan. I appreciate everything you do for me. I know you will do whatever it takes to protect me." Veronica said trying to hide her own laughter and make Duncan feel better.

Lily and Logan stopped laughing at Veronica's comment. "We all will V, we promise." Lily said as she hugged her.

"How is it that I landed such amazing friends?" Veronica asked.

"We were just to fabulous for you to resist us." Lily said, bringing back the jovial feeling to the group.

"Yeah that must have been it!"

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

The rest of the evening for the Fab Four was spent watching movies while they each took turns running random commentaries for different characters. They ate way too much ice cream and Veronica managed to forget about the world for one night, until she went to bed at least.

Tears came easily for Veronica that night. In fact Logan, Lily, and Duncan were all plagued with tears that night for the change that was thrust upon their lives. They cried for the past and for the pain that Veronica was feeling. They cried for the future and the difference one night will make to their lives. They all cried because someone they loved, whether it was love like a brother, sister, or lover, was in pain.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

As much as Kieth tried to convince her otherwise, Veronica was adamant on going to school on Monday morning.

"Dad I have to go to school. If I don't it would show whoever did this that they still have power over me. Alicia told me that I need to return to normal and continue living my life. I can not let him win Dad. No one will have control of my life except for me."

Kieth knew that there was no argument for that. He hated to see his baby girl in pain, but was slowly coming to realize that she was no longer his baby girl, but his growing young woman of a daughter. He knew that she had to take control of her life and not let her attacker have any control but it was still hard to let go. If it were up to him she would stay in her room until she was thirty, but just could not see her agreeing to that plan any time soon.

"Fine but I want you with Logan, Lily, or Duncan at all times. You can call me at any time you want today and come home if you need to. I know that you are a strong young woman Veronica, but don't be afraid to ask for help. I could tell on Saturday night that your friends want to be there for you. Let them in."

"I promise. Please don't worry about me Dad. I will be okay."

"I know you will be Veronica. But as your Dad, it is my duty to worry constantly. It came about the moment the nurse handed you to me when you were born."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetheart. See you later."

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

Logan had picked up Veronica on the way to school and the pair had agreed to meet up with Lily and Duncan in the parking lot when they got there.

"So we are official then I guess." Veronica said while taking a hold of Logan's hand over the center console. "Troy was not pleased at all that I broke up with his sorry ass."

"Yeah Caitlin was not happy either."

"Did she call you choice names among the 'slut', 'whore', and 'cheat' category like Troy did?" Veronica asked with a shake of her head. The afternoon before she did not let Troy's words get to her because she knew they were not true. She was not going to let some stupid boy ruin her day.

"That arrogant, stupid, son of a bitch is going to get it." Logan began mumbling under his breath.

"Logan no, please don't."

"Veronica, no one can talk to you like that and get away with it. I am going to beat his ass."

"Logan, how is it you expect to be my knight in shining armor if you are spending the week in detention?" Veronica asked, knowing that questioning her safety was the only way to keep him from doing anything that would get him hurt or in trouble.

"Your right. Okay I promise that as much as I want to pound Troy into the ground, I will refrain just for you. But maybe just one or two punches?"

"No Logan"

"Fiiinne." He says like a little kid.

"Thank you." Veronica says as she brings their joined hands up to her mouth to kiss the back of Logan's hand.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

Lily and Duncan were already waiting for Veronica and Logan as promised when they arrived. They had been shooing away people all morning who had questions about what had happened at the party. Everyone expected their queen bee Lily, to dish out all the gossip, but for once, she knew she couldn't. People were wondering who had attacked Veronica and how she was doing. They had noticed little groups of people starting to gather while they whispered and threw glances in their direction.

So when Logan and Veronica arrived, they did their best to try and distract Veronica from noticing. "Hey Ronnie!" Lily called out as she went bounding up to Veronica and embraced her in a giant hug. "Oh my God you should totally see what Caitlin is wearing today! So hideous!" Lily linked arms with Veronica and started to lead her into the school away from the gawking crowds as fast as possible, leaving Logan and Duncan to fall in behind them to talk quietly. "Oh and I was thinking that you and I totally need another girls weekend in LA soon! So much fun. Oh and-"

"Lily it's okay. I see everyone staring. I will just have to get used to it I guess." Veronica interrupted.

"Sorry." Lily replied sheepishly.

"It is fine, I appreciate the distraction."

"Oh I am pretty sure that you are much more interested in Logan's idea of distraction."

"Lily!!"

"Oh whatever. You know you love it." Lily replied, making Veronica blush. The first bell rang at that moment making Lily turn around and take Logan by the arm dragging him off down the hallway. "See you next period Ronnie!" Lily called out over her shoulder. Logan half turned, blocked by Lily's firm grip on his arm, and smiled and waved at Veronica making her blush even more.

"Somebody's in love." Duncan said noticing Veronica's blush.

"Mayyybbee.." Veronica sang out causing Duncan to just raise his eyebrows and give her an all knowing look that said 'drop the act Ronnie. You are so busted!' "Okay so maybe I am!"

"Hey I think it is great. I am really happy that you two finally gave in. We all saw it coming from a mile away and were growing quite impatient." Duncan laughed out.

"Really?" Veronica asked.

"Totally. We all saw the way you two would try and hide it to keep your friendship solid, but love has a funny way of showing itself through the eyes. All you have to do is look at someone's eyes to know if they are truly in love. You two belong together. I am really happy for you."

"Wow thanks Duncan! I really appreciate that." The second bell rang out, "Oops we better go before Wang gives us detention."

The pair hurried off towards their first period class to begin the beginning of a very long day.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

**A/N: **You wanted some Duncan and Veronica interaction so I hope you enjoyed that. There will be more though, no worries.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Seven days and seven chapters since I started posting! I hope I can keep it up! Enjoy!!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The four met back up before second period so that Logan and Veronica could head to history class together. As Lily and Logan made their way towards Duncan and Veronica, Veronica caught the tail end of their conversation. "So what are you going to spend your hundred dollars from Duncan on?" Logan asked Lily with a smirk.

"Why did Duncan give you one hundred dollars?" Veronica inquired.

Logan whipped his head around to notice Veronica standing there for the first time. Duncan and Lily knew that Veronica would not be impressed at all with the fact that they had gambled over their love life. They knew she would probably take it out on Logan too since he knew about it. Even though Logan was not involved in the bet, per say, the three had seen enough cheesy movies to know that the girl does not respond well to being bet on.

"Oh.. well.. umm.. right. Well.." Logan and Duncan began stammering and their minds began to race to think of any sort of excuse as to why Duncan would give his sister one hundred dollars.

"Oh well Duncan said I would never hook up with Weevil, but he was wrong." Lily said quickly with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders after noticing the two blubbering idiots.

"Lily! The leader of a biker gang?!" Veronica cried out with shock written all over her face. Duncan and Logan, who were standing behind Veronica, let their jaws hit the floor. Lily just stood there with a grin on her face like a kid in a candy store. Veronica's hand flew up to cover her eyes in exasperation and Lily took the moment to raise her eyebrows and smirk at the boys who were still in shock. "Oh Lily why Weevil?" she groaned.

"You know me, I love a challenge!" said Lily with a cheery voice just before the bell rang. "Come on Donut, it's off to class we go. See you two at lunch!" She began to drag Duncan away just like she had with Logan that morning.

Logan starts to wave and laugh to himself as Veronica half waves in a state of shock and just shakes her head. "Weevil?" Veronica asked to no one in particular. "That girl never stops blowing my mind." she muttered to herself.

"Yeah that's for sure. Well it looks like I get the distinct pleasure of walking my girlfriend to class. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like it is the best offer I have gotten all day!"

"I would say it better be the only offer you have gotten all day." Logan said with a mixture of jealousy and sarcasm masking his face.

"Well this is the only offer I have gotten all day from such a handsome man and from the only man who has my heart." Veronica says as she gets up on her tippy toes to kiss the tip of Logan's nose. "I promise."

The look in that moment on Logan's face turned into one of passion and seriousness. Veronica saw instantly the look that Duncan had been talking about in his eyes. She saw the vast measure of Logan's love in his eyes. "I love you Veronica. Always."

"I know. I love you too Logan. Always."

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

Second period history passed by quickly for the pair because they had spent all class passing notes back and forth. It took everything in Veronica to not laugh each time she got a new note. Logan had the amazing power of making her forget about all of the problems in her life and just laugh for an hour and a half.

After class was finished Logan and Veronica packed up their books and Logan walked Veronica out to the quad to join Lily. Then he left to go pick up the Italian food he had ordered for himself and his friends before school that day because he knew that Veronica's favorite was Italian.

Veronica sat down at the table where Lily, Dick, Meg, Madison, and Casey were already sitting. "Where is Duncan?" she asked.

"Oh he is coming soon. He just had to talk to Clemmons about something." Lily told her.

A couple minutes later Duncan sat down next to Lily and when he reached across the table to steal one of Dick's fries, Veronica noticed the bruising on his hand. She reached out to grab it. "Duncan what happened to your hand?"

"Oh no worries. I just had a little chat with our buddy Troy."

Logan chose that moment to return with the food. "Here you go sweetums, everything you love and some food." He said as he dropped the food down in front of Veronica.

"We need to talk now." Veronica said sternly as she rose from her seat.

"What? I ordered extra cheese on the lasagna this time like you like it."

"Did you tell Duncan to beat up Troy?"

"Oh. Well you said I couldn't. In my defense, you never said he couldn't." Logan said.

"Logan!"

"No Veronica. I told you that no one is allowed to talk to the girl that I love like that! It is in my nature to hurt the people who hurt the ones I love. You need to realize that now. I am willing to stand here right now and tell everyone that I love you and that I will do everything I can to protect you." Logan moved the food aside and climbed up onto the table that they occupied every lunch.

"Hey everyone," Logan yelled out, "I would just like you all to know that I am madly in love with Veronica Mars and if you feel the need to hurt her, I will bring you so much pain you will not know what hit you. Alright? Alright. Thank you. Enjoy your lunch."

He climbed down and returned to his spot standing right in front of Veronica who had her arms crossed and crimson red face that was flushed with embarrassment. "There now everyone has been forewarned and I can hurt them if they hurt you. Sound good?"

Veronica did not say a word. She just stood there staring at him with her arms crossed.

"Ronnie you can't be mad that I wanted Troy to learn that he can't treat women like that. I have watched my father treat my mother like that for the past 16 years. The last thing this world needs is another Aaron."

Veronica's body remained motionless and rigid for a couple more moments until she flung her body towards his. She nearly knocked them both backwards to the ground but he caught her. "I am sorry Logan. I know that your intentions were for the best. You just need to know that I worry about you. I don't want you to do anything stupid that could get you hurt. You understand my point of view right?"

"Yes. And you understand mine right?"

"Yes I do. Just promise not to beat up any more exes of mine okay?"

"No problem there. You will never have another ex. I will love you always, remember?"

"Always." She agreed with a nod of her head. She reached up and gave him a kiss. It was their first real kiss that was full of passion and love. When the two broke apart in need of oxygen a loud clap resounded through the quad accompanied with the cheers of their peers. Veronica turned crimson again with a great blush on her face.

"I think they enjoyed the show." Logan whispered in Veronica's ear.

"I think you are right."

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

"So boyfriend want to come over and help me make snicker doodles?" Veronica said with a slight tilt of her head.

"Does this said boyfriend get to eat said snicker doodles?" Logan asked.

"Maybe one. I am making them for Alicia. I phoned her yesterday and she told me she wasn't working today and said I could bring them over to her this evening.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, just sort of a thank you for everything. I asked my Dad but he has to work late tonight."

"Ouch, I am second choice."

"Oh hunny, you have to know you are my second favorite man. Well it is a close draw with Backup but I think you win out over him because your kisses have so much less drool."

Logan just stopped in his tracks with an annoyed look on his face. "And what exactly would it take to make me your number one favorite?"

"I don't know but it would be have to be some sort of grand gesture." Veronica said with a smirk on her face.

Logan stood still for a moment. He took three steps towards Veronica in the middle of the parking lot so that he was standing right in front of her and their bodies were touching. He put one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her head. He leaned her backwards so that her back was close to the ground. He leaned into her and began to kiss her gently at first. After a minute or so their kiss turned into one full of desire. Veronica knew that over half the school was watching them but she could care less at that point. She felt more loved than she ever had in her entire life. It was as if the love that Logan gave her made up for the lack of love her mother showed her. She felt whole.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

"You must be Veronica." A young man said after answering the door to find Veronica and Logan on his doorstep. "My mom said you would be dropping by. She just went to drop my brother off at a friend's house. You can come on in and wait for her if you like."

"Thanks." Veronica said as she entered into the foyer.

"Hey man, I am Logan." He said as he extended his hand out to the young man.

"The name's Wallace. It is great to meet you both."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have always loved the dynamic of Wallace and Veronica, so I wanted to incorporate him into my story. I hope you like the idea. Thank you so much for continuing to read and review! I love them all! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you are enjoying this. I just wanted to let you know I probably won't be able to keep updating once a day because I have finals coming up in about three weeks and lots of papers between now and then. But I promise I will not abandon this story! There is a LOT more drama coming your way so stick around!

* * *

"Oh man. Are those snicker doodles?" Wallace asked Veronica as he led the pair into the living room.

"Yeah I baked them for your mom. You can have some if you want."

"Thanks! Snicker doodles are my favorite."

"Good to know." Veronica said uncomfortably, not knowing what else to really say. She didn't know whether or not Wallace knew that she had been raped or why she was at their house at all.

"So do you both go to Neptune High?" Wallace asked.

"Yeah we do. Where do you go? I don't remember seeing you around." Logan asked after he noticed how uncomfortable Veronica was. 

"Oh well we just moved here a couple of weeks ago from Chicago. I am only a couple days behind now since the school year just started. It should be pretty easy to make it up." Wallace replied as he noticed the rigid posture that Veronica held and the way she was shifting uneasily. "Hey Veronica, I know you are uncomfortable so I wanted to let you know that I know what my mom's job is but I would never tell anyone why you are baking her snicker doodles. I don't judge you for what happened either. You look like a really cool girl and I could always use some new friends when I start at Neptune tomorrow. What do you say? Could you help a brother out?"

Veronica couldn't help but relax and let the tension melt away from her shoulders. She could tell that Wallace was cool and would be a great friend. "Thanks Wallace. Everyone at school already knows but it will be nice to have another friend. Why don't you come with us tonight to our friends Lily and Duncan's house. We are all really close and I think you will like them too."

"Yeah that would be cool."

"Great well we have to get going but Logan and I will come by around seven to pick you up. Does that work?

"Sounds great Supafly! See you both then."

"Bye." Logan and Veronica both said as they walked out of the front door. "Oh and Wallace," Veronica said as she turned back around to face him.

"Yeah Supafly?"

"You better not eat all of my snicker doodles before your mom gets home!"

Wallace just laughed as he nodded said "fine" in exasperation. He knew that Veronica and him were going to be good friends.

* * *

"I liked him!" Lily exclaimed after the door was shut and Logan had left with Wallace to take him home before returning to the Kane's home. "He has just got this funny attitude and I love the way he calls you Supafly and he hardly knows you, it is so funny! He is a keeper definitely."

"Well I am glad you think so because Logan and I thought he was really nice so we want to hang out with him more. Let's go set up." Veronica replied. 

The Fab Four had been having sleepovers ever since the beginning of their friendship. As they started to reach their older teenage years, all of their parents had tried to put an end to the weekly sleepovers. It didn't stop the Fab Four though. The parents would wake up in the morning to either find their children missing or to find four teenagers in their child's bedroom. So the Mars, Kanes, and Echolls parents had to allow the sleepovers, but develop new tactics like surprise drop-ins to the bedroom to 'ask if they need anything' or 'just see if they were hungry and drop off a snack'. They thought they were being so sneaky except they were like clockwork and the four always knew when they were coming. 

Every weekly sleepover consisted of a movie of one persons choice, rotating each week, and the ice cream and candy choice of that same person. This week it was Veronica's choice and she had opted for the South Park movie and Rocky Road ice cream. Most weeks though they never got around to watching the movie because they would spend the time talking or coming up with stupid ideas. 

Lily was always great at creating new drinking games each week. All of the other 09ers had tried desperately to snag an invite to a famous Fab Four sleepover but had stopped trying by age 15 because it was never going to happen. They didn't even plan parties on Saturday nights any more because a party was not a party without Lily, Logan, Veronica, and Duncan there. That was just common knowledge. They were an elite club with no room for extras. 

"I am back!" Logan bellowed from the front entry way.

"We are already upstairs. Come on up, oh and grab Duncan from the kitchen before you come." Veronica called down to him from the top of the stairs.

"Sure."

A couple minutes later the two guys had joined the girls in Lily's room with the ice cream and candy in hand. 

"So guess who just had a lovely chat with the one and only Mr. Mars after dropping our new friend Wallace off." Logan said making Veronica let out a small gasp followed by a small giggle.

"Oh boy. What did my Dad want?" Veronica asked.

"Oh well you know, now that you and I are dating, and will be sleeping in the same bedroom tonight, he just wanted to do the fatherly thing and firmly remind me of his rather large collection of guns." Logan told her with a pained look on his face.

Lily and Duncan did not hold back on their laughter and doubled over to roll with laughter. Veronica did her best to keep it in but failed miserably. Logan just looked at the three of them with a frustrated expression and eyebrows raised. 

"I am sorry Logan, but I am his only daughter. You know how my Dad is!"

"I know I just wish your Dad would like me! Why does he hate me so much?" Logan asked as he flopped backwards onto Lily's bed on his back. Since he was lying down he failed to see the expression on Veronica's face fall and change drastically from her laughter moments ago.

"My father will never like any man who touches me." Veronica said in almost a whisper. Lily reached over to grab a hold of Veronica's hand to try and make her feel a little less pain. 

"Oh God Ronnie, I am so sorry." Logan said, shooting up and off of the bed to wrap Veronica in his arms. "I shouldn't have brought it up." Tears start to fall from Veronica's eyes as she tried to hold back her sobs from falling on Logan's chest. "Please don't cry Veronica. I will never hurt you and I will never let anyone ever hurt you again."

"I am so scared Logan."

"Are you scared that I am going to hurt you?" Logan asked in a meek voice.

Veronica gasped, "What? No, never! I am scared of what those tests are going to tell me. Someone I probably know raped me Logan and I am going to find out on Monday. I don't know if I am ready. I can't do it."

Lily took the opportunity to talk, "Veronica, you won't find out alone. The three of us are going to go with you and together we will find out who raped you and we will go from there to figure out how to deal with this. You don't have to be afraid anymore because we are all going to keep you safe."

"Thank you guys," Veronica said while trying to dry her tears with the back of her hand. Logan grabbed her hand and pulled it down to dry her face with his own hand. "But are you sure you want to come with me to find out the results?"

"Of course!" All three agreed at the same time.

"Thank you. It will be so much easier knowing you guys will be there." Veronica sniffled. "Ugh I promised myself I would not cry tonight. Such is life I guess. But thank you for being here for me and being with me."

"This is what friends do, we stand with each other, never against each other, in all of our times of trial." Duncan said.

"Donut, you are going to make a great president some day!" Lily said causing all three to erupt into giggles. 

* * *

Their night was filled with ridiculousness and an assortment of fun. They never did get around to watching their movie but conversation topics ranged from the new guy Wallace to where all of their classmates would be in ten years.

"I can just see it now. Logan, you and Veronica will be married with probably two kids, Duncan will be married to Meg with three kids and I will be living a fabulous life of the rich and famous!" Lily proclaimed with certainty. 

"I can deal with that." Logan agreed causing Veronica's head to whip around and look at him as she sat up. 

"You see us together with two kids in ten years?" she asked Logan directly.

"I told you I will love you _always_ Veronica. Always is a very long time. And hopefully in ten years we will have three kids." He replied.

"Well I guess I can handle that too." She said with a smile.

* * *

"Veronica I said no."

"But Dad please. I will not go in there unless Logan, Lily, and Duncan come in there with me!"

"They will just cause a scene."

"No Dad I already talked to Logan and he promised me that he will not react the way you are expecting him too. He will not blow up. He is just concerned about me. Please Dad you have to understand that you and the three of them are my family. I will not make it through this without them. Do you get that?" Veronica pleaded.

"I know it has been hard since your mom left and I am not always home, so I think I understand what you are saying about them being your family. I suppose they can come as long as Logan promises me he won't explode. I am going to have a hard enough time stopping myself from killing whoever did this so I don't want to worry about stopping him either."

Veronica rushed forward to embrace her father in a hug. "Thank you Dad. Thank you for being here for me."

* * *

Silence was what filled the waiting room outside of Alicia's office. The tension was thick and the five people who occupied the room wore expressions that were unreadable. Their expressions were a jumble of fear, anger, frustration, sadness, and rage. Veronica feared the outcome of these results. Duncan was angry that any human being could rape an innocent person. Keith was frustrated with the fact that his wife was not there to help Veronica deal with the emotions that she was feeling right now, when she needed her mother the most. Lily was sad that her best friend was in so much pain and there really was nothing she could do about it. Logan was enraged that there was the possibility that one of their friends had raped Veronica and taken her innocence with it, leaving pain in its wake. 

The five of them sat in their feelings for five more minutes until the door of Alicia' office opened and the door to the truth opened as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: I know I know I haven't posted in a few days but I was seriously busy with finals and papers but after my last exam on April 22 I should be fully committed to this story! I hope you enjoy it! Finally the cliffhanger gets solved! There were actually two of you who guessed who the real rapist was by the second chapter! I was very impressed! I can't wait to read you reviews! Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Hi there everyone." Alicia broke the deafening silence. "Please come one in and we can get started." she said as she moved aside to let the five through her door. "So Veronica how have you been holding up this past week?"

"I have been doing good. I am not too sure how I would be doing if I didn't have these four with me all the time, but I don't want to think about that. I haven't had any nightmares which is nice."

"That is very good. The best way to deal with a rape is to keep the people you trust the most in this world around you as much as possible, so I am glad to see that is what you have been doing. Please, take a seat."

Veronica sat down in the middle chair, Logan sat to her left, her father to her right, and Duncan and Lily stood directly behind Veronica with their hands on her shoulders. Veronica's hands had a hold of both her father's and Logan's.

"Okay before we begin I would like to inform you that the sheriff has already been informed on who the man is and he is on his way to pick him up as we speak. Are you sure you are ready for this Veronica?"

Veronica swallowed the lump in her throat and felt the grip on her hands tighten. She nodded, not really trusting her voice to keep from cracking.

"Okay then let us begin." Alicia stated with trepidation. She knew that this would be very hard for every individual in the room to hear. "The person who raped you Veronica, did not have a criminal record-"

"Which means he goes to school at Neptune High?" Veronica cried out.

"Yes." Alicia responded meekly. Gone was her strong, usual manor, replaced by sorrow for the family of friends sitting right in front of her.

"Which means I have spent all week walking around with him through the halls. I think I am going to be sick."

"That is why we built up a support system for each of these people to be with you all week Veronica. These people were there to keep you safe. They never left you alone, which is what you need to remember. They will always do their best to keep you safe." Alicia said with a renewed sense of strength, that she knew she needed to have to make the others feel strong.

"Please just tell me who it was." Veronica croaked out in barely a whisper.

Logan moved his chair so that he was right next to Veronicas. He started to take deep breaths as he knew this moment would change a lot in Veronica's world and he had to be as calm and strong as humanly possible, no matter how much he was screaming on the inside.

Alicia took a deep breath before starting. "Veronica, the guy who raped you was Troy Vandergraff. I am so sorry."

Veronica always used to roll her eyes when Lily would use over dramatic phrases, but the phrase 'my world stopped' suddenly seemed very real to her now. All sounds were blocked out of her head as if they didn't exist. The hands on her hands and shoulders could not be felt because her whole body was numb.

They say the best way to cure a person with amnesia is to show them their old memories. It was as if the night of Veronica's rape came throttling back into her life at top speeds. She suddenly remembered running into Troy again after coming out of the bathroom and him telling her to 'come have a little fun with me baby' and she had refused. She was not ready to have sex and she had tried to explain that to him many times but he had always just ignored her and would mutter 'it better be soon' under his breath.

Veronica remembered chugging down her drink with the intention of getting out of there faster to go find Logan, but having her inhibitions gone and being lead into one of the guest bedrooms by him. She remembered letting Troy lie her down on the bed and falling asleep to the feeling of his hands all over her body. His cold and disgusting hands all over her warm and innocent body.

The world and her surroundings came thrusting back onto her as she soon found herself kneeling down on the floor throwing up into the garbage can. She saw Logan holding her hair while her father rubbed circles on her back. She noticed Lily crying in Duncan's arms and Alicia briskly walking back in with a bottle of water.

Once the contents of Veronica's stomach were emptied she sat back on the floor and drank the water Alicia had gotten for her. Logan and Kieth stared at her with worried looks on their faces because of the way Veronica just sat there expressionless. She showed zero emotion and no one in the room knew what to do about it.

No one except for Logan. He knew about the pain she was feeling inside. He remembered not knowing how to feel or how to react the first time his father had hit him. He knew that she could definitely not keep all of her emotions bottled up inside or they would all come crashing out at once one day. Logan knew that he had to get Veronica to express her emotions and he knew he had to do it slowly.

Logan moved so that he was sitting on the floor directly in front of Veronica. He took one of her hands in his and used his other hand to lift her chin so that her eyes were looking directly into his own. He knew words would roll right off of her so he used his eyes to tell her everything. With his eyes, he told her he loved her, he told her she was safe, and he told her that he was going to stand with her through all of this. No matter what.

She looked into his eyes and saw it all. It was the only thing she could see. Nothing else existed in that moment except for the two of them. Not her father, not Lily, not Duncan, not Alicia, not her mother, and not Troy. Logan was the only one she saw and the only one she needed. Veronica did not need empty reassurances, she just needed to know that she was loved and she was not alone. That was the only thing that made it feel real, was not feeling alone.

A few tears began to build in the corners of her eyes. Logan's thumb stroked her cheek and when he gave her a slight nod of his head she knew that it would be okay to cry. The tears came in like a tidal wave that never seemed to end.

A loud sob pierced the silence as Logan pulled the tiny and broken Veronica into his lap. She was curled in a ball with her head on his chest, allowing her tears to stain his dry shirt.

As her tears fell on him, Logan's tears joined them. He knew that from now on, whenever Veronica was in pain, he would be too. They were one person in that moment, joined together in their sorrow.

Everyone in that room was in tears. They were crying at the sight they had just witnessed. A love so pure that words were not needed. They had just watched as Logan and Veronica became one through their eyes. He had pulled her out of her numb state into a place where she could feel. He had started the healing process in her that, albeit would take a long time, but that no one else could figure out how to do.

Once the tears began to slow from Logan and Veronica's eyes, they were able to grasp a hold of what was going to happen next. Neither of them knew what would happen legally to Troy now, but they both knew he has to pay for what he did.

"What happens now?" Veronica's question pierced the silence, turning all red-rimmed and tear stained eyes to her.

"Well like I said before, the Sheriff has already put out a warrant for Troy's arrest. He will be arrested this afternoon and then there is a very big possibility that he will be released on bail-"

"What?!" Logan shouted as Veronica felt his entire body tense up around her. "How can they release him on bail?"

"I am sorry Logan. You need to calm down." Kieth tried to calm down the raging Logan. He saw the way Veronica was staring up at him with beyond scared eyes. Kieth looked directly into Logan's eyes, glanced down at Veronica, and then back up at Logan, as if to tell Logan silently that his behavior had to stop for the sake of Veronica.

"I am sorry." Logan said as he tried to compact his emotions for the sake of the broken Veronica in his lap. "Can you please explain what is going on Mr. Mars?" Logan said while taking deep breaths to stop his from running straight out of this office to go find Troy himself, to kill him.

"Well being released on bail is standard procedure, until it is time for the trial. We will get a restraining order for Veronica against him so that he will not be able to come anywhere near her."

"But what stops him from just breaking his restraining order?" Logan questioned.

"Well if he does he will face even more jail time. We will also set it up so that Veronica is never alone until the trial is over. Something tells me that he is going to plead not guilty so that means that there will be a full trial. Veronica hunny, we are going to need to talk to more people at school to see if there were any witnesses who would be willing to testify." Keith said. His voice softened drastically when he spoke to Veronica as if a normal tone of voice would break her into two.

"Lily and I will take care of that part Mr. Mars." Duncan said as Lily nodded quickly in agreement. Veronica gave them a look of thanks as she settled down more into Logan's lap and his arms surrounding her.

"Okay well there is not much else we can do at this point right now so why don't we go home Veronica?" Kieth asked. Veronica did not move or speak, but just sat there looking up into Logan's eyes. "And why doesn't Logan come over for a while. Would you like that Veronica?" Kieth asked knowing that they needed each other more than anything right now. Veronica did not move her eyes away from Logan's but nodded slowly to agree with her father. "Okay well lets get you home." Kieth said as Logan began to stand, carrying her and never breaking his hold on Veronica until they got to the parking lot. He placed her in his front passenger seat of his car and followed her father back to her house. Neither spoke during the ride because words seemed unnecessary.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I know I suck big time. I just finished two, ten-page research essays and my first final. I hate university! I have three finals still but I had to update for you guys. I know I went from updating everyday for a week straight to nothing but I promise that I will start to update more! I am loving your reviews and they are really helpful! Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten**

The next couple days over the weekend consisted of Veronica's dad making sure she did not turn on the TV because Troy's arrest and release was all over the local news. It seems that when a minor, an 09er minor none the less, commits date rape in a small town like Neptune, word travels very fast.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

The Friday night that they all got the news was a strange one for Logan.

When he and Veronica had pulled up outside of her house, he turned off the car and made a move to get out but Veronica just sat there not moving. She sat up straight, looking forward, seeming as if she were just sitting there in a trance. Logan went around to her side of the car and carried her to her front door, just as he had carried her out to the car.

He had followed Kieth up the porch and inside. When he went to put Veronica down on the couch she spoke for the first time since receiving the news. "Please don't leave me" she had squeaked out just loud enough for the two men in the room to hear her, speaking directly to Logan.

Logan's heart broke with those four words. He wanted to never leave her. He wanted to be with her forever and always. But they were still in high school and Logan knew that Kieth would never let him stay with her. He didn't know what to say or how to tell her he could not stay, so he instead looked at Kieth for guidance. What he saw shocked him.

Kieth nodded.

Did Kieth really just give the teenage boy Logan his permission to stay the night with his little girl?

"Logan may I speak to you for a minute?" Kieth's voice interrupted his thoughts. All Logan could do was nod.

Logan followed him into the kitchen. "I know you are a young man who is in love with my daughter Logan. She is very broken right now and she needs you to help her heal. I know you are a smart young man, but you are both very emotional right now. You can stay on the couch tonight with Veronica but let me just remind you that I will be upstairs lying next to my gun. Do you understand?"

Logan went from being blown away at what Kieth was saying when he called him a man and not a boy, to being shocked when he agreed to let him sleep on the couch with his daughter, to being downright scared about being that close to Veronica around Kieth. Logan's mind was running a million miles a minute trying to process what it all meant.

Kieth saw the wonder and confusion in Logan's eyes about being allowed to stay with Veronica. He then saw the fear in Logan's eyes when he mentioned his gun and had to try very hard to keep his laughter from bubbling to the surface. He knew his speech had done the trick. "Did you understand what I said Logan?"

"Oh.. umm yes sir." Logan stammered.

"Good. Now go try and heal my daughter's heart." And with that Kieth turned and went upstairs letting out a quiet chuckle at how much he had shaken the unshakable Logan.

When Logan went back into the living room, he saw Veronica curled up in a ball in the middle of the couch. She looked as though she had finally fell asleep so Logan picked up a blanket off of a close chair. He lay it over top of Veronica, sat down next to her, and repositioned her head so that she was lying across his lap. He settled down into the couch to get comfortable when he felt Veronica move so that she was stretched out and pulled him down to lie next to her. As they lay there with her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist, they was almost asleep when she heard his whisper into her hair, "I love you Veronica Mars. Always and forever. I will never leave you."

"Always and forever." Veronica whispered in response.

It was the three words that made both of their hearts heal. Usually 'I love you' was the three words that people wanted to hear, but Veronica and Logan knew that the other loved them, they just needed to know that the love would last forever. Forever and always.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

Veronica woke the next morning to waffles and bacon being placed on the coffee table in front of the couch and being gently shaken awake by Logan. "Wake up sunshine!"

"Ugh my back hurt. Why exactly did we sleep on the couch last night?" Veronica asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh sure, talking you dad into letting us sleep together in your bed last night would have been easy as pie!" Logan retorted causing Veronica to break into laughter.

"Good point!"

"I am full of good points! Now sit up and eat before your breakfast goes cold."

"Aww you made me breakfast?" Veronica said in a sing-song tone.

"Yup. Better get used to it!" Logan said with a smile before turning and heading back into the kitchen to get his own breakfast.

Veronica was left to sit there in her utter shock and glowing happiness at his comment.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

The news that Troy was Veronica's rapist spread through Neptune faster than any rumor had before.

But another rumor was about to spread even faster. Troy had managed to skip town. He had caught wind of the fact that Veronica was undergoing DNA testing after the rape and knew that his DNA was in the system from the school drive a few years ago. Either Troy's parents were amazing actors or they really had no idea where their son had run off to. It turned out that Troy has had a run in with the law before for a similar instance as Veronicas, but the other girl's family had been bought off to keep quiet, so no charges were ever pressed.

Sheriff D'Amato came to see Veronica on Sunday to tell her and Kieth the news.

"How does something like this happen?" Kieth questioned.

"He must have figured out he was going to get caught as soon as the tests were done. We determined that he only took off about two hours before we went to pick him up so he didn't get that far yet. I have most of my men on this Kieth, I can assure you that. We will find him. I promise both of you that I will do my absolute best."

"I guess that is all we can ask for." Veronica said with a brave face on. She had cried her tears and now all she felt was anger. She wanted to make sure that Troy paid for his mistakes. The time it takes Leo and his men to find Troy, because she knew that they would find him, would give her ample time to build up her case against him and find a witness who saw both of them that night. Right now the only evidence against Troy was the DNA results and the report Alicia had made that determined that she showed all the signs of rape. Veronica knew that a good lawyer would claim that Veronica liked to have sex rough with Troy. The thought of having sex made Veronica feel sick all over again.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

"Logan, it's Kieth."

"Mr. Mars, is everything okay? What is wrong with Veronica? What happened?-"

"Logan relax, I just wanted to talk to you about school tomorrow. Veronica is doing okay." Kieth interrupted the panicked Logan. Kieth heard Logan sigh with relief through the phone. "Veronica is actually acting very strong right now. I wanted to thank you for that. She seems to emulate your strength. There is no one else who can be that strong of a pillar for Veronica right now. So I wanted to thank you for that son."

Silence fell over the conversation. Logan was speechless. Never had he anticipated Kieth Mars calling him strong or even thanking him for anything. Logan had become so accustomed to his own father calling him weak and worthless that he didn't know how to respond. The only thing he could think of to say was to speak the truth.

"I love her."

"I know. She is still and will always be my little girl but it isn't hard to tell that she loves you more than anything as well."

"Thank you Mr. Mars."

"Thank you Logan. Now I wanted to talk to you about school tomorrow. I am under the assumption that Veronica already told you about Troy?"

"Yeah and I swear to God that if I find that worthless piece of-"

"Logan may I remind you how useless you would be to my daughter if you are sitting in jail?"

"I know Mr. Mars, but I want to tear him into a million little pieces."

"You are not the only one, trust me Logan. If I am the one to find him I don't know how I will react, but we need to remember that if we hurt Troy in any way, it will affect the outcome of the trial. Now I wanted to talk to you because if Troy knows he is guilty and he is hiding out somewhere in Neptune, there is the possibility that he could go after Veronica at some point. I need you to be watching out at all times. I also need you to point this out to Lily and Duncan too. Can you do that for me Logan?"

"Of course. The three of us have most classes with Veronica during the day so that will help. I swear he will not get anywhere near her ever again. He will have to get over my dead body first."

"Thank you Logan. I appreciate everything you are doing. I guess I will see you in the morning when you pick up Veronica for school. Oh and please don't tell Veronica about this. I don't want her to be more stressed out."

"Of course. Besides, who wants to be the one to tell Veronica that we will be her body guards. She might just beat me up instead!"

"Very true." Kieth responded with a light chuckle, "Goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight Mr. Mars."

"It's Kieth, Logan. Call me Kieth."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **For the sake of this story, Lily got held back in grade 8 so she is still a year older, but in the same grade as Veronica, Logan, and Duncan. I didn't want to make her and Duncan twins because they are so incredibly different but I needed her to be in classes with Veronica.

**Chapter Eleven:**

"So what is your favorite color?"

"Red. Logan what is this? Twenty questions? Favorite food, favorite book, favorite kind of tree. If we don't get out of the car soon, we are going to be late for our first class." Veronica said with a huff.

"What, your boyfriend can't learn more about you?"

"I love it but why do you insist we do this now while sitting in the school parking lot? People keep looking at us funny."

"Screw them. I am hanging out with my favorite girl. I-" Logan said as he was interrupted by Lily's sharp knock on the car window. "Finally", Logan muttered under his breath.

"What?" Veronica asked Logan.

"Nothing babe, you sit and I will get the door for you."

"Okay..." Veronica replied with puzzlement.

"Took you long enough. She was getting completely suspicious." Logan said to Lily and Duncan after shutting his door while walking around to Veronicas.

"Sorry but Lily couldn't decide whether to go with the light blue or dark blue shirt." Duncan said in frustration.

"But she is wearing red."

"Exactly." Duncan replied in exasperation.

"Whatever, remember what we talked about last night, all eyes." Logan told Duncan and Lily before opening Veronica's door.

"Geez, were you taking the scenic route? Hey guys. Cute shirt Lil." Veronica said as she climbed out of Logan's car.

"Thanks gorgeous. Come on Lovers, we are going to be late." Lily said as she linked arms with Veronica. Logan grabbed her other free hand and Duncan followed behind them. Without her even knowing, Veronica had her own little security blockade.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

The morning classes went off smoothly and Duncan and Logan are waiting outside of Lily and Veronica's last class before lunch. The four of them went out to the quad to eat in the sun. They spent the whole time laughing and enjoying each others company in the way they used to. The conversations revolved around the latest gossip, surfing, movies, and music. No one mentioned drugs, assault, or rape. Things felt normal.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

When lunch was over and it was time to head to class, Veronica packed up her stuff and started to head inside to her locker to retrieve her books.

"Wait Veronica where are you going?" Logan called after her, after Duncan had quickly pointed out Veronica's retreating figure to him.

Veronica turned around to call back to him, "Honey, I know you forgot a lot over summer, but there is this thing called class that we kind of have to go to."

"Gee really?" Logan questioned sarcastically as he ran to catch up with Veronica. "I meant where are you going by yourself? I will walk with you."

"Logan your class is on the other side of campus. You are going to be late."

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you walk by yourself. I don't care if I am late." Logan persisted.

"Logan I am pretty sure that if I am old enough to cross the road by myself, I can walk down the hall by myself. Thank you anyways. I will see you next class." With that she turned and walked away without giving Logan a chance to argue.

"Fine we will do this the hard way." He muttered to himself as he followed her down the hallway, waiting around the corner while she was at her locker, and only going to his own class once he watched her take a seat in her class.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

"So the square root is-?" the teacher began to ask but was interrupted by a knock at the class room door. When he opened the door, Wallace was standing there with a slip of paper in his hands.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Veronica needs to be excused from class." Wallace said as he handed the paper over to the teacher.

"Ms. Mars, you are needed by the administration." Her teacher said.

As soon as the door was shut. Veronica turned to question Wallace as to why she was being called to the office.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger," Wallace said with a laugh. "You aren't being called to the office though. One of the secretaries said that your Dad called and he wanted to talk to you quickly in the parking lot. I just deliver the message. Have a good day Supafly." He said as he headed back to the office and she headed out to the parking lot.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

After the bell rang, Logan headed over to history where he was to meet Veronica. He sat down in his seat and opened up his books. He was busy trying to finish the homework he was too distracted to finish last night. The bell rang and the door closing brought his eyes up and he turned to talk to Veronica.

"How was-" He stopped as he realized that she was not sitting next to him. "I will give her two more minutes." He thought to himself. "Who am I kidding, she is never late." And with that he stood up and grabbed his things together and took off running out the door, ignoring the calls of his teacher.

As he rounded the corner he ran into Wallace coming out of the office on his way to class, causing both of their things to fall to the floor.

"Hey man, where's the fire?" Wallace laughed as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I have to find Veronica." Logan said in a rush to pick up his books off the floor and continue on into the office.

"Oh her Dad called into one of the secretaries last period and she went to meet him." Wallace told a very pale-faced Logan.

At the news, Logan melted down to the floor as the tension and worry melted out of his body.

"Is everything okay man?" Wallace asked tentatively.

"I guess it is now."Logan responded with a sigh from his spot on the floor.

"What is going on?"

"Troy escaped and I thought he had gotten to Veronica. I guess I just overreacted. Guess I have watched to many episodes of CSI that my sister appeared in and my imagination got the better of me. Shit, I really thought something was wrong. Veronica could have told me she was leaving, then again she doesn't even know we have been watching over her. But Keith should have known better." Logan continued on as if he was having a conversation with himself. Wallace just stared on in wonder at Logan.

"I should give him a piece of my mind." Logan said as he picked himself and his stuff up off the floor. "Thanks for your help man." Logan called off as he took off down the hall again.

"Yeah.. okay." Wallace said to the empty hall.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

Once Logan was outside, he took out his phone to call Keith. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Keith, it is Logan."

"Logan, what's going on?"

"Well geez I wanted you to tell me. You phone me last night to make sure that I keep an eye on Veronica all day today, and I have Duncan and Lily doing it too. But I can't really do that when you take her out of school, now can I? Did you do it because they caught him or what? You could have at least phoned me. I was completely freaking out. I thought-" Logan was carrying on in anger until Keith cut him off.

"Logan, what are you talking about?"

"Today, you should have called me to tell me that you were taking Veronica out of class so that I would not freak out about her being gone."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I never called Veronica out of her class today. What is going on Logan? Where is Veronica?"

"Oh my God." Logan said in a faint voice.

"Logan, tell me right now what is going on? I am on my way to the school right now. Explain to me what happened as best as you can."

"Oh no."

"Logan! You need to focus. Tell me what happened." Keith persisted, knowing that Logan was shutting down in fear. Keith knew that the young boy thought his world was falling apart and in actuality it was.

"Well I guess someone called into the office pretending to be you. They told the secretary that you were out in the parking lot waiting for Veronica. I guess she went out there and she hasn't been seen since. Oh God Keith, he got her. He is going to hurt her. What do I do? I can't lose her, if she is gone, I won't have anything left to live for." Logan's voice began to crack as tears formed in his eyes and began to roll down his cheeks.

"Logan, listen to me. We don't know what has happened yet. Wait for me in the parking lot, I will be there in two minutes and we will figure things out. I am going to call the Sheriff and have him meet me there as well. I need to you to stay strong okay? Veronica needs us to both be strong so we can focus on how and where to find her. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I will be there soon. We will find her Logan, I can promise you that."

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

"Rape? Really Veronica? You and I both know how much you really wanted to be with me! I waited long enough to hook up with you. I respected what you wanted, but the night of the party, I just sped along what was bound to happen. I could tell how much you wanted me. You can try to deny it, but I know you wanted to sleep with me that night."

Veronica sat bound at her wrists and ankles with a gag in her mouth and tears streaming down her face. She shook her head wildly to tell him how wrong he was but all he did was ignore her. She tried screaming but it did her no good. After she had thrown up in the back of his car, his twisted logic was that if he covered up her mouth, she wouldn't be able to throw up again. Thankfully though, for Veronica, she hadn't been sick again.

Even though Veronica had been blindfolded during the ride, she still had oriented herself with the fact that they had headed East. She had no idea how long they had been driving for but she was praying that her cell phone, which was in her messenger bag, had made it into his car and had enough battery to last. Veronica knew that if his own parents had no idea where he was before, tracking her cellphone was her fathers only chance.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

'He was looking for her right?' Veronica's thoughts ran rampant through her mind. 'He must know by now that I am gone. Oh God, poor Logan! He must be going out of his mind worried about me. Right? He would be smart enough to check with my dad that Wallace's story is not true right? What if they don't figure it out until I don't show up for dinner? What will he do to me in that amount of time? Is Troy going to kill me?'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Two hours. Two and a half hours maybe. Two and a half hours spent bound and gagged in an empty room is how long Veronica assumed she has been there. The last hour and a half, Veronica had been alone. She was thankful for that but was really bracing herself for Troy to come back at any moment. She didn't know what he was going to do to her. She was trying to mentally prepare herself for anything he could do to her. But how does a person mentally prepare themselves to be beaten, raped, or killed? The thought of Troy touching her made her sick.

'I need a plan' she thought to herself, as she was suddenly struck with a memory from lunch that day.

"_Veronica Mars, we def need manicures soon, look how long your nails have gotten, here take my nail file for now and I will book us mani-pedis for later this week." Lily said while sticking her nail file in Veronica's back pocket as she walked away from the table. _

'If I can file through this rope then I can find some way of getting out of here.' Veronica thought to herself. Bending her elbows at an awkward angle, she was able to bring her bound wrists up to reach into her back pocket where the nail file was still safely tucked away. Veronica was thankful Troy had not done a very thorough job in patting her down when they first arrived.

Veronica repositioned the nail file in her hands so that she could begin to slowly file through the rope that was holding her bound. She knew that she could not drop the file because the chair was too high off the ground to reach it again, and she had to work quickly before Troy returned. Veronica could feel the rope begin to give a small amount.

"Oh Veronica," Troy's voice pierced the silence from down the hallway. "My beautiful, beautiful Veronica" He sang out.

Veronica quickly slid the nail file back into her pocket, thankful that she hadn't dropped it as she had jumped when she heard his voice. Tears began to fall once again down her cheeks. She knew that she wouldn't be able to escape now. She had missed her chance and now Troy had all the power to do anything he wanted to her. Veronica knew she had now been sitting there for at least four hours. No one was coming to save her now. They must not have any idea where she is.

Veronica was terrified. She knew that it would be much different this time because she was conscious. She was almost wishing that he would just kill her and get it over with, but knew that would never happen.

"Hey baby. You miss me? Of course you did." Troy said as he came in through the door. "Well don't worry, I am here for you now baby."

Veronica's body flinched and tried to become as small as possible as he moved towards her and began to stroke her cheek. "Now, now baby, don't cry. We are going to live a very happy life together. We don't need any one else. We will be lovers forever. Do you want that baby?"

Veronica shook her head wildly, with wide eyes, causing Troy to slap her across the face.

"That is naughty Veronica. If you listen to me and obey me, we will be very happy together." Troy spoke quietly but his voice was filled with rage. The hand print was left on Veronica's face, burning, as she sat in a stunned silence. She was not prepared for him to hit her, but she could not sit idly by and just obey him either. It was a lose-lose situation for her.

Veronica felt the urge to throw up again as Troy's hands began to graze over her body. He ran his long fingers up her arms slowly and then across her shoulders. Veronica sat tense but still. She knew her only advantage would be to gain his trust. He may untie her or he may take complete advantage of her. She hated how she only had two options in this method, but could see no other way out.

She was used to a tingling sensation all over her skin. It was a reaction to being touched. Her whole body would tingle every time Logan would touch her. Her skin was tingling now, but it was a very different feeling. It made her feel cold. Logan made her feel warm all over and safe within his reach. When Troy touched her she felt alone, cold, and scared. She was longing for Logan's touch in this moment. She pretended that it was actually Logan grazing her skin right now, but that did not last long because of the big difference between Troy and Logan's touch.

Veronica's eyes flew open and brought her out of her thoughts as she felt Troy begin to rip the front of her shirt open. He couldn't get it over her head because her arms were bound behind her so the only way to get it off her body was to rip it off. Veronica took the chance to look deep into his eyes and silently plead for him to stop. The only thing she got in return was a look of darkness and lust. It was in that moment that she realized that nothing she said to him would change his mind. There would be no talking herself out of this situation. The only chance she had was for some one to come and find her. Her thoughts turned to Logan as she was trying to drown out the vulgar words Troy was speaking to her while he was touching her chest.

She wanted to hold Logan again. Tell him that she loves him again. She wanted to tell him that she too wants to be with him always and forever. She wants to grow old with him. Have him be the only man who touches her.

The feeling of Troy unbuttoning the top of her jeans once again jolted her from her thoughts. A loud sob erupted from her small body and a flood of tears began to flow as Troy's hands moved about the tops of her pants. She tried moving her hips side to side, erratically to avoid his hands, but was stilled when he raised his hand as if to hit her once again.

"A fast learner I see. What a good little girl." Troy said, bringing his hand back to the zipper of her jeans.

Veronica sat in a defeated silence with tears streaming down her face as Troy undid her jeans, while whispering disgusting phrases into her ear. It was in that moment that Veronica wished she was dead. She would rather be dead than have Troy touch her. She felt her mind shut down as her body shook with sobs. Her mind shut down to take her away. She could faintly feel the traces of Troy's hands in her pants, but allowed her mind to transport her to the beach with Logan, walking hand in hand watching the sunset. They were walking along the edge of the water, with no one else around. Just the two of them reveling in the moment.

Her mind jolted back to the present at the sound of wood cracking like a gun firing, and light filling the room, just like the sun had filled her dream.

**A/N: **This was by far the worst chapter I have had to write. I felt disgusting just writing it. I didn't include many details of what Troy was doing to Veronica because I couldn't handle the thought of any one being treated in that way. I am sorry if that makes it harder to understand or anything like that. I know it seems shorter too because there is less dialogue but it is pretty average in size. I have really enjoyed what you guys have to say in your reviews. The constructive criticism is extremely helpful! Thank you guys for staying with me and still reading this! It means more to me than you could ever know! Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sunlight filled Veronica's vision, but she knew she was no longer dreaming. Though her tears clouded her vision, the image of two men stood before her. She did not know whether to believe there was someone else there, or that her mind really was some place else and it was playing tricks on her.

Her theories were brought to light as shouting began. As Veronica began to focus more on what was happening right in front of her, she saw her father running into the room and tackling Troy to the ground. Veronica had never heard her father speak in the way that the obscenities were flowing out of his mouth.

"My daughter, that is my fucking daughter." Was one of the things Keith said as he held Troy, stomach down, pinned with his arms behind his back.

The next sight though, was one to make Veronica believe in miracles.

"Keith, where are you?" a voice called out as footsteps could be heard running down the hallway. The voice arrived in the doorway seconds later. "Veronica, oh my God baby." He said as he rushed over to the chair and dropped to his knees in front of her. He reached up to release the gag in her mouth and wipe away the tears streaming down her face, crashing their lips together.

As they released their mouths, the tears not stopping for either one, Veronica spoke for the first time in so many hours, "Logan, please save me."

"I am baby, I am here to take you home." he said before realizing the fact that Veronica was extremely exposed and still bound at the ankles and wrists. Logan, always wearing layers, tore off his jacket and wrapped it around her and zipped up her jeans before starting in on the knots around her wrists.

Logan wept as he worked on the knots. He wept for Veronica's innocence. He loved the spunky, outgoing part of Veronica, but equally loved the innocence she carried about her. Not innocent in a naive way, but innocent in a trusting and compassionate way. He wept for the fact that she should have never had to go through any of what had happened in the past month. No one should.

Though tears were streaming down her own face, Veronica reached up to wipe away Logan's tears once he had untied her hands. She knew he was hurting and blaming himself that he hadn't gotten there sooner. She also knew that he would need just as much assuring that she was okay as she would.

Once all the ropes were off of her body, Logan picked Veronica up into his embrace. He was prepared to never let her go, ever. They were so consumed in each other that the rest of the coming and goings were not phasing them. They hadn't noticed Keith cuffing and dragging Troy outside to the waiting officers. They were brought back to reality by Keith coming back into the room calling Veronica's name. She broke her embrace with Logan to be swept up into her father's arms.

"I am so glad you are okay hunny. I am so sorry. I am so sorry." He whispered into her hair, beginning to cry as well.

Logan stood back to let the pair have their space. He was incredibly glad that Veronica had a father that cared about her more than anything in the world. The entire drive to the house Troy was keeping Veronica, Keith had stayed collected when Logan could tell that all he wanted to do was shoot Troy on the spot when he found him. Keith had kept Logan calm and reminded him how strong Veronica was. Keith kept reminding him how much she loved him and because of her love for him, she would never give up. Logan had been speechless for part of the drive after Keith had talked about how much Veronica loved him. He could not believe that this man was concerning himself with Logan's state of mind over his own. Logan did not understand how Keith could even think about anything but himself and his daughter.

As if Keith could read Logan's thoughts he turned slightly in the car seat and spoke to him, "I love my daughter more than I have ever loved anything and I am beginning to see that you feel the same way. I also know that Veronica feels the exact same way. I am trying to keep you calm and prepared for what could happen when we get there. I need your help Logan. I am going to need you to take care of Veronica when we find her. I will have to take care of Troy so do you think that you can do this for me?"

Logan had readily agreed. He had told Keith that he would die if it meant saving Veronica. Both men had sat in silence for the rest of the drive thinking about the past, what could be happening to Veronica right at that moment, and what the future could hold.

Logan's memories of the past couple hours were interrupted by the paramedics entering the room. Keith had reluctantly let go of Veronica to allow them to lead her out to the ambulance.

"Logan?" Veronica had called out to him as she was about to leave the room.

"I am here baby." He said as he jogged to catch up to her, Keith, and the paramedics. "I am not leaving you." Logan could see the fear in her eyes that they would be separated once again so quickly as she looked back over her shoulder. The paramedics were helping Veronica into the back of the ambulance to transport her back into Neptune after a request by Keith. Keith knew that Veronica would need to be in a familiar setting. He handed his keys to Logan before beginning to climb into the back of the ambulance to sit with Veronica.

Logan looked at Veronica, "I will meet you and your dad at the hospital. I will follow right behind the ambulance."

As Logan began to turn around and head to Keith's car, Veronica's scream pierced the air. "NO!" Logan whipped his body back around to find the source of her pain. What he was faced with was Veronica standing in the back of the ambulance with her hand stretched out to him and her eyes begging for him to draw close to her. Veronica looked weak and broken and it broke Logan's heart to pieces. "Please don't leave me. You promised me you won't leave me again! Please." She squeaked out the last word. As the pair stood locked in a stare, Veronica pleading with her eyes and Logan's heart breaking, Keith climbed out of the ambulance and walked over to take the keys from Logan's hand.

"Please take care of my baby." Keith whispered.

All Logan could do was nod and take off running for the back of the open ambulance.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

Logan spent the few hour drive back to Neptune just holding Veronica in silence. Sometimes they weeped and sometimes they were still. When they arrived back at the hospital, Alicia Fennel was there waiting for them. She swept Veronica into a hug while guiding her into an examining room, leaving Keith and Logan in the waiting room.

"Veronica, hunny, I am so sorry." Alicia said. "I am going to run the same tests that I used last time. Do you understand?"

Veronica nodded, knowing the tests all too well.

"I wish we were anywhere else but here right now. Where would you like to be right now Veronica? Tell me about where you would be if you could go anyplace in the world right now."

After thinking for a few moments, she knew. "I would be at the beach. It would be any beach that is far away from everyone. It would have pure and silky smooth white sand. The sun would be shining and it would be warm, but not overly hot. Logan would be there with me. It would just be the two of us. I would sit and watch him surf for a while. I would sit there watching him because surfing makes him happy. I might even try it. We would have a blanket spread out on the sand. It would have a picnic spread out for us when Logan is done surfing. After lunch, we would lie down on the blanket and lie together with only the sounds of us breathing and the waves breaking on the shore. We would lie there all day. At night we would go for walks along the water and watch the sun setting together. We would then sleep on the blanket and watch the shooting stars and then start all over again the next day. That is where I would be right now. I would be as far away from here, all alone with Logan."

"I am done now Veronica darling." Alicia said while wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Is there anything I can do? I want you to let me know anytime that you need something or if you just want to talk then feel free to give me a call."

"Thank you Alicia. I will be okay."

"I know you will be okay Veronica because you have two men out there who love you more than life itself. But it is alright to not be okay. I am always here to talk. Anytime of day. Let's go see your men. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like exactly what I want to do right now." Veronica replied as she climbed down off of the examining table.

When they went back out to the waiting room where the same crowd of Logan, her father, Sheriff D'Amato, Lily, Duncan, Jake and Celeste Kane, Lynn and Aaron Echolls, and Meg and Dick as last time with the addition of Wallace.

Logan was the first to notice Veronica and Alicia enter the room. When he did, he was out of his chair faster than sound and had Veronica in his arms. The tear streaks still evident on his face, telling Veronica that the usual emotionally reserved Logan, had been crying in front of all of their friends. They were going to be okay, but it may take a while.

Once again everyone stood in silence, not knowing what to say or do. Not even Lily, with her usual silence breaking tactics, knew what to do. They stood there watching Logan and Veronica cry. They watched as Logan whispered into Veronica's ear and she nodded and they began to collect themselves. They wiped away each other's tears and turned to face the rest of the people.

"Thank you all for coming here in the middle of the night to be with me. Today was indescribably horrible. I am not okay right now emotionally, but I will be. Thanks to all of you standing right in front of me and beside me," Veronica said while squeezing Logan's hand, "I will get through this. It might take me a while but I know that with all of your love and support, it will be easier. Knowing that Troy is in jail right now is making this easier as well. I think that we should all go home and get some sleep right now and see what the morning brings us."

There was a chorus of nods and general 'good ideas' throughout the group. They all wanted to help Veronica and be there for her, but nothing could be done at one am.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

Sleep came quickly for Veronica and Logan, who once again spent the night on Veronica's couch wrapped up in each other's arms.

They were awakened around noon by Keith who was standing over the pair with Lily and Duncan at his side. Keith shook Logan's shoulder to try and rouse the pair. Veronica looked up to see a smirk on Lily's face, an awkward look on Duncan's face, and a very displeased look on her father's face.

As the sleep began to leave and she began to regain a clear conscious, she suddenly became aware that not only were she and Logan spooning but one of Logan's hands was laying across her chest and the other was resting incredibly close to her butt.

Logan, still asleep, did not like the distraction of Keith shaking him and proceeded to moan and snuggle into the back of Veronica. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and his head into the crook of her head. Veronica's eyes widened at the realization that Logan was not waking up and everyone was just standing there watching them. Duncan was looking around the room, wishing to be anywhere else, and Lily was trying desperately to not burst out in laughter. Keith looked at Veronica and gave an awkward cough, telling her to fix the current situation asap.

Veronica gave a gentle nudge of her elbow in Logan's chest but all he did was moan more and tighten his grip on her. Veronica gave an exasperated sigh and nudged again, but this time much harder.

Logan's eyes opened slowly as Veronica counted to ten silently in her head. As she reached ten Logan bolted into the upright sitting position and then even quicker to his feet. The blanket getting caught up around his legs during his attempt to get away from the man-with-the-guns' daughter, only causing him to fall over and roll over top of the coffee table and land on his back on the other side.

Not being able to hold it in anymore, Lily burst into laughter and Veronica soon joined her. Duncan was snickering for his poor friend and Keith was trying very hard to hide his smile.

Logan stood up as quickly as he could, trying to unravel himself from the blanket. "Umm.. Good morning Keith... Sir. Did you, ahh, have a nice sleep last night?"

Keith could only nod before bursting into laughter, doubling over. The only thing left for Logan to do was hang his head and laugh. The five of them were there in the living room, just laughing. It was definitely a nice change of pace from only twelve hours prior.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I would make this chapter longer for you guys. I added the last scene to lighten it up a little. It is hard to write only dark scenes. I hope you guys like it. There wasn't much response to the last two chapters so let me know if you want me to stop or if there is something I can do to make it better. Thanks for reading!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

After a light hearted lunch filled with laughter, mainly due to Lilly's retelling of the look on Logan's face earlier, the group of four friends headed out to the beach for a relaxing afternoon.

Just like Veronica's dream of being any where else, it was exactly where she wanted to be. Lilly and Veronica sprawled out on a huge blanket tanning while Logan and Duncan went surfing.

As Logan and Duncan returned to find his girlfriend laying out in her bikini, a soft 'damn' escaped his lips as the sun made her skin glow.

"So did you two fine ladies eat all the snacks, or did you leave any for the men folk?" Duncan asked trying to distract his best friend from ravishing his girlfriend in front of Lilly and himself.

"No worries there," Lilly said with a laugh "Ms. Mars here actually left some food for you guys this time."

"Hey! I resent that. I don't usually eat all the food do I?" Veronica asked looking around at her friends to be met with silence. "Well geez! I am just not feeling a hundred percent today."

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked.

"I think I just have the flu coming on or something like that. Hey isn't that Wallace coming down the beach?" Veronica responded with a point up towards the parking lot.

"I think you are right." Lilly said.

"Hey guys" Wallace said timidly with his head down as he drew closer to the group of friends. "I am sorry to intrude but Veronica's dad told me I would find you here."

"Don't be silly, you aren't intruding. Why don't you join us?" Veronica said as her friends nodded in agreement.

Wallace sat down on the corner of the blanket and still kept his head down.

"Wallace what is wrong? What is going on?" Veronica asked concerned with his somber mood.

As Wallace looked up at the four concerned sets of eyes on him, they could all see the tears that had begun to form in his eyes. He looked at Veronica and wiped away the tears. "I came to apologize."

"No Wallace you have nothing-" Veronica began but was cut off by Wallace holding up his hand.

"Veronica, if I hadn't given you that message, none of this would have happened to you. I am so sorry. You have to know how I wish I could take it all back. I am so sorry Veronica." Wallace finished as he hung his head and tried to clear the tears in his eyes.

"Wallace, look at me." Veronica began. "If you had not given me the message, someone else would have. You need to know that. This is no where near being your fault."

"Yeah man, if you don't remember that, the guilt will drive you over the edge." Logan said trying to ease some of the guilt he knew their new friend was feeling.

"Thank you." It was all Wallace could say. His mom had told him the same thing, but it felt better knowing that Veronica didn't blame him.

"Want to join us for some food?" Lilly asked, trying to bring the lightness back to the conversation.

"Now what kind of guy would I be if I passed up food?" Wallace said with a laugh.

"Definitely not Veronica's kind." Logan responded, causing everyone to laugh and earning him a smack on the arm from Veronica.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

"Veronica, Veronica, you are going to be late!"

"I am coming dad. Just two more minutes."

"You are the one who insisted on going to school today. Besides I made you Keith Mars' top secret pancakes."

"Dad, your secret is that they come from a powdered mix." Veronica says while placing her book bag down by the front door and sits down at the counter.

"Syrup?" Keith aks.

"You know it." Veronica says and instantly regrets it. The moment Keith placed her plate right in front of her, nausea swept over Veronica and she made a run for the washroom. She emptied her stomach contents into the toilet and slouched back against the wall groaning. "Damn flu" She moaned as Keith came in after her.

"Certain foods always did set you off when you were sick. I will never forget the time you watched a KFC ad on TV when you were home sick one day from school."

"Daaad!" Veronica moaned.

"Sorry, sorry. Come on let's get you into bed." Keith said while lifting Veronica to her feet.

After tucking Veronica back into her bed, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Poor kid is exhausted." Keith muttered under his breath.

As he made his way to her bedroom door he heard Veronica mutter something. "Phone... Logan... worried... school."

Even in her mental and physical exhaustion, she still thought of Logan.

"I think I am officially only fifty percent of my little girls' world" Keith thought to himself as he made his way out of Veronica's bedroom to go placate a worried Logan.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

"Will you please stop moping. Geez, it is just the flu, she isn't dieing. Snap out of it. We need to focus here. Hello.. Logan! Earth to Echolls. Wow. That so isn't as fun as saying earth to Mars."

Logan's head snapped up at the mention of Veronica's last name. "What? Veronica is here?"

"No stupid. Were you listening at all? Ugh. Anyways," Lilly said with a roll of her eyes. "We need to focus right now."

"Focus on what?" Duncan asked.

"Well since Veronica is not here today, it would be a good day to talk to people about whether or not they saw anything at the party."

"Wow, Lil. That is actually a really good idea." Logan said.

"Of course it is a good idea silly, I thought of it! Now how should we do this?"

Logan and Duncan shared an eye roll at the elder Kane's words when Duncan suddenly got a spark in his eye. He stood up suddenly and climbed atop their lunch table outside and let out a few loud whistles and 'hey everyone's. When silence had fallen over the crowd and all eyes were focused on him, he began to speak. "Most of you by now have heard about what happened to one of my best friends Veronica Mars a few weeks ago at Shelly's party. This is Neptune, so I know you have heard the rumors. I need your help people. We need your help. Anyone who saw Troy and Veronica together that night, or saw him lingering outside of the washroom, please let either myself or Lilly or Logan know. What happened was an injustice and this hateful crime can not go unpunished. This is our time to band together as a school and let people know that we will not stand for such behaviour. We will say no to crime in our community and say yes to a criminal behind bars. Thank you for your help. Enjoy the rest of your lunch." And with that he climbed back down and continued to eat his lunch.

"So when you become president in a few years, do you think you can get me out of all my parking tickets?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"People follow a leader. So if we lead the investigation, someone is bound to have seen something."

"And your little podium speech just now?"

"Oh that was just for practice!"Duncan scoffed with a laugh, causing Logan and Lilly to laugh.

"Duncan Kane for president!" Logan laughed with a faux pump of his fist into the air.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

A quick knock at Veronica's front door made her pause her movie and get up off the couch. She walked over to see Backup standing in front of the door waging his tail.

"What boy, no bark?" She asked while scratching the top of his head and answered the door. "Have you lost your touch?"

"I don't like to think so." Logan said with a smirk.

"Never!"

"Hey baby," Logan says stepping through the door and giving Veronica a kiss on the top of her head. "How are you feeling? Are you still sick? I brought you some chicken noodle soup."

"Thanks but I am fine. My dad wouldn't believe me though so he made stay home. I have been bored out of my mind. How was school?"

"School was school. You know the usual."

"So everyone was talking about me then?"

Logan's eyes fell to the floor and Veronica was met with silence.

"Perfect! So everyone knows?"

"This is Neptune Ronnie. Everyone has to know each other's business or this place would crumble. People want to help though. They have been coming up to Duncan, Lilly, and I all afternoon telling us what they saw of you that night. Almost all of them say they would be willing to testify if it came down to that. Granted Duncan and Lilly told them they would tell a judge what they saw or they shouldn't bother coming to school anymore. I guess in this town, when a Kane tells you to do something, you do it. Another rule in the Neptune rule book. Please don't worry about it. People may talk, but you are Veronica Mars. You are the strongest girl I know, who also happens to be the most beautiful girl I know. Who also happens to have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. Who also happens to-"

"Okay now you just want me to kiss you." Veronica interrupts with a smile.

"See! The smartest girl I kn-" Logan stops mid sentence as Veronica's lips take over his and her arms snake around his neck.

"Now I seem to remember something about food being mentioned." Veronica says as she pulls away still in Logan's arms, causing him to chuckle.

"Of course Ronnie. You go pick out a movie and I will put this soup into a bowl for you." He tells her as he walks away shaking his head.

EpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpicEpic

"Thank you for meeting me."

"It was no trouble at all Keith. I know you are worried about Veronica, any father would be in your situation. You should be proud of yourself you know, for finding her when you did."

"I just wish it hadn't come to that."

"I know but you did everything you could for her. None of what happened is your fault Keith. You have to know that."

"I know and thank you Alicia. I just have to keep reminding myself every now and again."

"So you said you had some questions for me?"

"Yes I am worried about Veronica because she has been getting sick lately but not at a steady rate like the flu."

"When did she start to get sick?"

"A couple weeks after the first... rape." Keith said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"There could be a few different causes for her sickness. Symptoms do tend to not show for a couple weeks after contracting the virus in some illnesses. It could also just be post traumatic stress. Everything that happened could now just be catching up to her sub conscience. It is like her brain has finally clicked and fully realized what she went through."

"That sounds horrible. She is reliving everything that happened to her?"

"She isn't reliving it so much as her brain is just catching up. It is like her brain blocked it out so she could ignore what happened to her and not think about it, but she is finally at a place where she can let her guard down and deal with what happened. The rape and kidnapping are horrifying events that is too much for the brain to contemplate that the stress makes her ill. It will pass soon if that is what is wrong with her. If it is post traumatic stress, the only thing you can do for Veronica is let her deal. I would suggest you get her into a doctor's appointment. If you make it a routine check up it won't stress her out and they will still complete a blood test to check for any other causes of her being sick."

"Thank you Alicia. I feel like I have no idea what to do anymore."

"You are a wonderful father Keith and I know that if Veronica were here right now she would agree one hundred percent with me. Any time you have any questions or you just want someone to talk to, you can always call me."

"I will probably take you up on that offer soon. Have a good afternoon Alicia. See you soon."

"Thank you. You too Keith."

* * *

**A/N:** I know. I know. I suck. I just got so caught up in reading other's work and I started to feel like mine would never be good enough, so why bother? Plus I was completely stuck. I knew what I want for the story a few chapters from now but I have no idea what to do in the mean time. Hopefully I will get back into the routine of posting more regularly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you want done differently or what you liked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Ugh I suck I know. Thank you for sticking with me for so long! It was the replies that kept coming that motivated me to start this up again!

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Veronica, pale is so not your color. Just let Logan take you home like he has asked a million times since you got here ten minutes ago. Please just make him stop whining like a little girl!" Lilly begged.

"Yeah Ronnie, please?" Logan pleaded. "Hey! I do not whine like a little girl!"

"Oh yes you do! I have to start calling you Susie." Lilly replied while sticking her tongue out maturely.

"Do not!"

"Do too Susie Q!"

"Do not!"

"Enough children!" Veronica interrupted. "You are both whining like little girls."

"Hey!" came from Lilly and Logan and a "thank you" came from Duncan.

"I am fine. I promise to go home at lunch if I am still not feeling any better. Does that work for you both?" She questioned Logan and Lilly.

She got a yes from Lilly and an exasperated sigh and a no from Logan.

"Well too bad because that is all you are getting. I swear I am okay, I just feel a little nauseous."

"Ugh! Fine, but you have to promise to tell me the truth at lunch!"

"Will do" Veronica promised before dragging Lilly off to their first class.

Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~

Veronica felt a tap on her left shoulder, prompting her to reach back with her left arm for a note from Lilly. Veronica and Lilly had created signals back in grade five to keep themselves out of trouble, back when Lilly wanted to stay out of trouble. Now Lilly kept the signals going because she knew Veronica wanted to stay out of trouble. They modified the signals at the beginning of high school to fit their needs. A few of the other signals included a tap on the right shoulder which means 'I am heading to the bathroom, meet me there is two minutes because we must talk now and it is too much for a note.' A poke in the back of the neck means 'we are skipping the rest of the day' and two pokes means that the guys would also be joining them. It is not hard to tell that Lilly usually instigated the poking.

Veronica grabbed the note from under Lilly's desk, opened it up under her own, and slid it in with the rest of the papers in her binder.

"The mall after school?" Veronica read. She knew instantly that Lilly was really testing her to see how she was feeling. She wanted to be honest and say no because she felt too gross but if she said no, Lilly would tell Logan or call her dad. Shopping was one of the last things she felt like doing.

"Maybe if I am not as tired by then." She wrote back.

"Are you okay Veronica? Like really okay? How are things at home?"

"Well my dad still acts as though I am going to break at any moment. I think the only thing keeping him from killing Troy each day is that my mom is gone and if he goes to jail then I will have no one at home."

"Have you heard from your mom at all? Your story has been all over the news for weeks now. She must have heard by now and phoned."

"Nope."

"Oh I am sorry V. another classic case of my big mouth. I'm sorry. She probably has no TV and who reads the newspaper these days anyways. It is so lame! God! Why are parents so stupid? Other than you dad of course. Your mom and my parents should create some sort of stupid parents club!"

"It is okay Lil. I have moved on. Of course I will always love her because she is my mom, but I know she is not going to come home and that is okay with me. It would be different if I didn't have my dad, but he is so great that I don't feel empty without her. We could start a child of a stupid parent club. We could make shirts and have a secret password!" Veronica replied.

"Of course! What is a club without shirts and secret passwords?! Hey remember our Spice Girls club in grade five?"

"Who could forget? Twenty girls and you told them all that you were the ONLY Posh Spice and I was the ONLY Baby Spice!"

"We were the founding members. We got first dibs!"

Both girls spent the remainder of the class bringing up old memories and trying incredibly hard to keep from laughing.

Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~Epic~~

After wasting so much time in the morning classes, the bell rang expectantly for Veronica for lunch. She gathered up he books, taking her time. As she exited the classroom, she was pleasantly surprised to see Logan standing next to the door holding a daisy picked out of the school's flower garden.

"You feeling any better?" He asked while taking her books and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you and yes. I am feeling so much better." She said with a smile.

"Good because Duncan has ordered your favourite pizza and it is being delivered as we speak."

Veronica gave a little squeal and a hop down the hallway. "I love anchovies!"

"I know, which is just wrong by the way, so he ordered a couple other pizzas for the rest of us."

"Wait you expect me to eat the whole pizza?" Veronica asks as she comes to an abrupt halt in the hallway. Logan just turns and stares into her eyes for a minute. "Alright, alright, I have done it millions of times before. No need to mock me!"

"Who is mocking you?" Logan asks with a joking gasp, dropping their books, putting his fists up swinging at the air, and spinning around quickly looking for the fake perpetrator.

"Ugh, you are such an ass!" Veronica says while trying not to laugh and look frustrated as she turns with a huff and starts down the hall.

"What? You like my ass?" Logan shouts down the crowded hall after her, making people stop and stare. "Thank you! It is a one of a kind!"

**Author's Note:** Well I hope this was up to par! I know it is terribly short but I wanted to get it our for you all! Hopefully it won't be as long this time until the next update! Also, I may or may not have had a Spice Girls Club myself in grade five!


End file.
